Body wrapping is the art of covering the human body with gauze bandages. This art has been practiced in Europe and the United States for many years.
In general, the bandages used for body wrapping are covered with clay or mud. Alternatively, the mud can be applied to the body prior to application of the bandages.
Body wrapping is used to achieve "immediate inch loss" by compacting fatty tissue of the body. In addition, body wrapping is practiced for its "detoxifying effect" specifically, its ability to extract toxins and waste of the body through the pores of the skin. Body wrapping also cleanses the elastin of the skin and the elasticin of the soft tissues, which results in a smoother appearance of the skin.
In general, body wrapping is often carried out by wrapping the entire body, including the head. Many times, however, it is desired to achieve toning or tightening at only one section of the body and therefore, only that portion of the body is wrapped.
Head wrapping is done for the specific purpose of improving the appearance of the face and neck. However, many times age lines, especially on the face, are not diminished entirely.
It would therefore, be desirable to provide a method of wrapping the head that diminishes age lines and firms the neck and jaw.
It is a goal of the present invention to provide an improved method of wrapping the head.
It is another goal of the invention to provide a method of wrapping the head that imparts a healthy glow to the face.
It is a further goal of the invention to provide a method of wrapping the head that noticeably diminishes age lines.
It is still another goal of the invention to provide a method of wrapping the head that firms the neck and jaw.
It is still a further goal of the invention to provide a method of wrapping the head that gives the face a subtle, younger look.
Still other goals of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.